What if
by SakuraIchigoDark
Summary: A collection of one shots By Me. Chapter 1: GaLe. Chaapter 2: NaLu. "What if she could have been saved? What if she had died? What if it was his fault? What if he had been to late? What if... what if... what if..."
1. GaLe

**A collection of one shots By Me.  
**

* * *

_What if she could have been saved? What if she had died? What if it was his fault? What if he had been to late? What if... what if... what if..._

* * *

...He hadn't found her in time?

Gajeel roared. "The hell's wrong with this exam?! Pick a path, find a grave. I just wanna punch Salamander or Erza."

"So you don't care about me..." Gajeel stopped at that remark. He turned his head to look Levy dead in the eyes. "I didn't say that."

"But you always just want to fight with everyone! You never even look at me..."

"Aw. You want some attention, Shrimp? Then fight me. Get stronger!" He taunted, whilst patting her mass of soft blue hair.

_'How dare he' _Levy's mind spun and swam with thoughts. _'Fight, him. Get stronger. Fight. Be strong. WHAT DOES HE THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO, I'M NOT TRYING TO STAY WEAK FOREVER?! How the hell can he understand? I'm not strong. I'm... I'm...' _

"I'm weak, and small." The words escaped her mind and slipped through her lips to Gajeel's ears. But she didn't dwell on that, the inconsiderate jerk wouldn't understand anyway.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Before he could utter a single sentence she spun on her heel, and ran. "GAJEEL NO, BAKA!*" She screamed as she ran off.

She ran. She didn't care that she only had 6 hours to finish the exam. _'WHAT A JERK! What's with him? Just when I thought he was, sort of, a good person.' _The petite mage ran until tears started to well in her hazel eyes.

_"I'll blow away any guy you don't like"_ The words rang through her mind.

_'He just wanted to beat someone up' She tried to convince herself 'He didn't care about me. I hate him.'_ She shock her head rid of any thoughts about the iron hearted man. _'IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim.' _Her paces drew slower, as the memories attempted to invade her mind again. _'I...' _

_"I'll make you big."_

"Hate..." She almost choked on her own words with realization, maybe he did care about her. The tears threatened to trickle down her cheeks._ 'How could I run away from him? He was only trying to be kind.' _

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of rustling bushes. "Gajeel?" She called out, hopefully.

Two figures lept from the thick brush, eyes trained on Levy and full of murderous intent. No, it most certainly wasn't Gajeel. If it was Gajeel he'd have lept from the bush a tickled her to death, or snuck up behind her, hoisted her up by the the scruff of her neck and scolded her for running off. She would've grinned at the thought, if not for the two attackers hogging her attention.

A sword glistened in the sun, before being swept across Levy's face, causing her headband to fly off and forcing her to fall onto her butt. "Wh...what...!? Who are you?!" She demanded. The second attacker reach at her from behind. He grasped her dainty wrists in one of his massive hands and drove her to the ground, pinning her soft chest down with the other.

"You first." A gruff, emotionless voice stated, as his sword was brought up high above his head.

Levy's eyes widened in terror as the blade caught the sun's gleam and sparkled with a demand for blood. She kicked her legs and screamed. No matter hoe hopeless, there was no way in hell she was going to give up, without a fight, so she thrashed, and she kicked, and she screamed bloody murder. '_Gajeel..._

The sword came crashing down._  
_

_ '...save me.' _

Then the screaming stopped. With a sickening crunch her body stopped thrashing. Her body twitched in dead protest as the sword was removed. Flecks of blood stained the grass and the murderous bastards left, in search of more prey.

* * *

Gajeel ran. He heard the script mage scream. Her scream made his blood curdle. Never had he heard her scream like that before, not even when he beat her to an inch of her life. Her screams were always filled with: concern, for a friend, laughter, or they were just downright playful. But not this one. This one was filled with panic, fear and helplessness.

He had to reach her. He had to save her. He promised he'd protect her. HE HAD TO SAVE HER GOD-DAMN IT!

As he reached the clearing everything seemed to go in slow motion... no... even that would have been to fast to describe the events, time stopped completely.

The dragon slayer's eyes grew wide, his irises grew narrow and his breathing came in slow, painful gasps at the sight. He didn't dare move in fear of his legs giving way. Fear. Like a multitude of other emotions that was something he hadn't felt since joining fairy tail, they were so, wonderfully stupid. But everything good comes at a price. Happiness and joy have to be balanced out by misery and pain.

He fell to his knees by Levy's lacerated corpse. Carefully, he pulled her limp torso to rest on his lap.

_'GAJEEL NO BAKA*' _

Tears stared to pool in his crimson eyes. "Guess I really am a baka, eh' shorty."

"It's Levy..." A weak, barley audible voice gasped. Gajeel stared in disbelief at the source. "B... but... I... I forgive you." Ignoring the double meaning, Gajeel grasped the soft hand that had worked it's way to rest on his cheek. "B... because... because I... love..." Tears fell in abundance down her face- mostly hers but a few of a certain dragon found their way into the mix- A pained, yet angelic smile formed on her lips as she let the last word free.

"You."

At that, her hand fell limp and her eyes closed on the world. Doing the only thing he could think to do, Gajeel threw his head back, towards the sky, and roared. He roared until his throat hurt and kept going, wordless, and seemingly meaningless, it was filled with sadness, pain, fury, vengeance and, perhaps above all, love.

* * *

**The end. (*Baka no gajeel=stupid Gajeel)**

**How could I do that to Levy? I loves her, I'M THE WORST FAN EVER!  
**

***Fake sobs*  
**

**Did I mention the sobs were fake? Why you ask?  
**

**Simple... Did you forget that those with the mark of fairy tail can't die on the island due to the first's protection.  
**

**tut.  
**

**tut.  
**

**tut.  
**

**Silly fans. Now READ ON!  
**

* * *

Wendy cast her eyes towards the sound. Quickly she gave a small bow to Mest. "I'm sorry Mest-san." She called out shyly, before she darted off towards the sound. Faster than her legs should be able to run, she ran, until she came upon the source. Sitting in a clearing flecked with blood, was Gajeel, cradling a cold, lifeless Levy.

At least she should have been Lifeless -She was cut lengthways, all of her organs up to her lungs were visible and she'd lost enough blood to feed a vampire for a month- Yet she wasn't dead. Something in the air was forcing her to stay alive. _'So that's why Master chose this island for the test'_ She thought, as she let a silvery blue light engulf her hands. She knelt beside the older bluenette and closed her eyes as her magic pieced her body back together.

_'Strange'_ She thought. _'It's almost as if someones helping me.' _She cracked an eye open and almost gasped. There, in an almost astral form, was a beautiful young woman, with calm jade eyes, forcing Levy to stay alive by pumping magic into her Fairy tail insignia.

With a sharp snap of bones mending together Wendy was brought out of her thoughts and in a few minuets had fully healed Levy. She guessed that it was only her who could see the strange woman, earlier, because Gajeel didn't know what she was talking about and almost crushed her in a hug.

Without a word Wendy left her fellow dragon slayer with his crush, and left to return to her partner.

As soon as Levy's eyes started to open Gajeel crashed his lips upon hers, thus causing her to wake up flustered and embarrassed.

"Love ya to, Shrim-p." Gajeel smirked, popping the "p" to let her know that she'd never out grown the nickname. She smiled as he gave her another soft kiss. "Tell me. Why are blunettes so fucking incredible?" He asked. It was Levy's turn to smile at this. She pulled his head down and met his lips once again.

* * *

**Ok this really is the end. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Next chapter/oneshot will be NaLu and I'll be in another contry for a bit so No new chapters for a while. (Don't worry I'll do a mass update on all of my stories when I get back)  
**

**See you next chapter. **

**~Sam~  
**


	2. NaLu

...it wasn't there?

In a flurry of dust and dirt Nastu was trapped under a mountain of rubble and stones. One or two had hit happy, knocking the blue exceed unconscious. Lucy knelt beside the struggling teen. "Hold on Natsu, I'll call Virgo to get you out." She tugged at her keys, she held them up and was about to call the maiden when a wave of fatigue hit her like a punch to the gut. She dropped her keys. Her eyes lost their usual brilliance and her body started to sway, who knew that a shortage of magic could do such a thing?

"Damn it. Of all the times, I run out of magic NOW!?" She hissed. A shadow loomed over her and in a flash a foot collided with her back. A scream ripped itself from her lips as she collided with the ground. The usally soft ground cracked and splinted under the force. Natsu struggled against the rocks that blanketed him. "LUCY!" He called out to the blonde as another hit collided with her body. "Damn it. Lucy! Run! I'll handle him, just get away!" He begged. Blood started to trickle down her face, her clothes were torn and, if she was lucky, she'd only have a few harsh bruises along her body.

She clenched her fists. Her blood stained eyebrows furrowed in determination. "No." Natsu's eyes widened in shock. _'No? What did she mean no?!' _

"Luce-"

"You're telling me to run..." She looked up to meet Natsu's helpless look. She smiled at the pinkette, it shone through the blood and grim, and for a moment she looked as if none of this was happening. For one blissful, yet fleeting, moment it was as if they where back home, in the guild, without a care in the world. "There's no way I'll run..." A lone tear ran down her cheek, as images flashed across her eyes. Images of laughter, smiles, the guild, her friends, her nakama. Her life after she met Natsu. _"You want to be part of our guild right?" _

_"Ne, ne Lu-chan do you like reading?"  
_

_"Gray your clothes."  
_

_"Aye sir."  
_

_"Let's be friends."  
_

_"You're the new girl right? Lucy?"  
_

_"Lu-chan."  
_

_"Bunny girl."  
_

_"Yo Lucy."  
_

_"Luce."  
_

_"LUCY!"  
_

_"Well come on then." _After that fateful day her life was never boring. She loved everyone, their smiles, their laughter, his smile,_ his_ laughter. She couldn't imagine her life without the playful antics of the guild, and Fairy Tail never left one of their own to die. "Because..."

_"We're friends, right Luce?"_

"It's so much more fun when we're together." She sobbed through her blood filled smile. Natsu's features softened slightly. Why was she putting on a brave face? Why wasn't she running? Why... Why couldn't he help her? "Luce... Please... I... I can't lose you to..." He begged.

A large hand reached down. It hauled the girl's almost limp body into the air by her head. She kicked and whimpered a scream at the, less-than-gentle touch. Only a few words made it to her covered ears "I'll start by crushing that pretty little face of yours, so no one will recognise you." The pressure around her head increased. The torchered blonde kicked and screamed. It hurt. It was worse than when she was captured in Edolas and Knightwalker dragged her to her death. It was worse than the time her body was almost crushed by Millina's ropes. It was even worse than the time she was almost killed by phantom mages.

But it wasn't worse than leaving her friends, nothing was worse than that, so she stayed by Natsu's side. She was determined not to regret her decision.

The pressure increase once more.

A blood curdling scream sliced through the air. Natsu searched around franticly, there had to be something that he could do. He wasn't going to let anyone else leave him. He reached for Lucy's celestial keys, they could save her, surely they could force open their gate and help Lucy, but they where just out of his reach. Happy stirred into consciousness. Natsu reached forward some more, his fingers grazed the golden surface._ 'Just... just a little more Luce, I'll save you Luce I-'_ A loud crack resonated though the air, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

The mage's pupils dilated as he turned to face the sight. Blood mottled Lucy's golden hair. Her hands frozen in their attempts to pry herself free. Her eyes were almost lifeless and tears streamed down her face. Time stopped for the two teens as the celestial mage twisted her head mechanically, when her sorrowfelt eyes met Natsu's onyx ones she almost smiled. Slowly, her lifeless lips mouthed the words that her soul begged Natsu to hear.

"I-"

Natsu's eyes widened at her words and just like that time started up again. Lucy's limp body was cast aside and her murderer "tched" at the blood that stained his hand. All Natsu could do was stare at the spot her lips had been. The words they had whispered to his soul.

His head fell, his salmon bangs cast a shadow over his eyes as tears fell. "B...baka..." He whispered.

"Huh?" Lucy's killer looked up.

"Baka." He whispered again, harshly this time. His fists clenched around the loop of keys that shone innocently in the sun. Smoke started to rise from his body. "Of course I do." He muttered as more tears stained the ground. The rocks smothering him exploded, allowing him to rise to his feet. Fire cloaked his body, and his scarf caught on a rock and fell from his neck. His flame and fury filled body marched toward the cause of his anger, the bastard that killed _her_. Happy stumble over to Lucy's body, he grabbed Natsu's muffler and tried, in vain, to stop the bleeding. He pressed the soft article of clothing against her head, the blood didn't stain the strange material, and Happy knew that stopping the blood was useless, but he had to do SOMETHING.

"Rushi..." He sobbed.

Natsu threw his head back so that his bangs revealed his face. He had scale marks around his face and his eyes blazed with an uncontrollable fury. He was going to kill the man that took Lucy away from him. The temperature of the area rose at least ten degrees as Natsu neared the man who was wiping blood of off his hand. _'Her blood...' _

He stood completely still. In his rage he almost forgot how to speak and simply let his flames dance around the man. The flames split into ten tongues. The crimson flames danced dangerously close to the murderer, licking the air around him, stealing his precious oxygen and forcing a cold sweat to form on his brow.

"H... Hey. Calm down, I... I'm sure we can work something out." He choked out.

Natsu's grip tighened on Lucy's keys. "Work something out? Work. Something. OUT!? YOU MURDERED LUCY!" He screamed. At that moment Lucy's keys seemed to glow slightly. Her spirits reacted to their master's -No... their _friend's_- departure. They cried out as her contract with them started to dissolve, the result was every ounce of her magic, that resided in the keys, being cast out into Natsu's magic. It blended with his flames and gave them the power of the stars, hundreds of constellations were visible in the inky blue flames. Natsu felt a pair of soft hand rest on his shoulders and work their way around his neck in a loving embrace. The flames swiftly changed to the colour of stardust. The silvery-gold flames engulfed their master's enemy, they then threw him out of sight as he burnt to death.

The presence that hugged him loosed it's grip. This caused Natsu to revert to normal. He spun around in the hope of catching it, but it slowly slipped away. He held out his hand, he felt the warm presence for a brief second, it felt so familiar to him, but it soon slipped out of his fingers. Natsu stood there for a while like a lost puppy. A soft sobbing pulled him out of his daze. Slowly, he made his way towards the sobbing exceed. He gives Happy a reassuring pat on the head and tells him that Lucy isn't gone. "Luce wouldn't leave without a goodbye." He reassured the exceed. He put on a smile for Happy, but in reality he's close to braking down.

"Happy... Why don't you find Wendy." Natsu said. Happy nodded and spread his wings, he flew up into the air and franticly searched for the little dragon slayer. As soon as Happy was out of earshot Natsu fell to his knees, he pulled Lucy onto his lap and sobbed into her blood stained hair. His tears washed some of the blood out and reverted it back to it's golden colour. He gripped her right hand and softly nuzzled her hair. "Luce I-"

"Forgive me." A soft voice whispered. Natsu looked up to see a mirror image of the girl in his arms. There was a golden halo around her and she had no trace if blood on her, but, without a doubt, it was Lucy. "I-" She started, before looking away from the pinkette and changing her sentence. "Forgive me?"

"I already answered that, baka." Lucy looked into the soft eyes of the the man who changed her life for the better. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, her soul had said what she wanted him to hear, she started to glow brighter. She felt like she was in breathable water, her feet didn't touch the ground and her hair floated softly around her head.

A tear escaped Natsu's onyx eyes. Lucy lent down, placed her soft hands on his checks and wiped the tear away with her thumb. "Crying doesn't suit you." She muttered as a few tears of her own ran down her face. Lucy felt herself being tugged into the beyond. Her legs rose hight off of the ground but she held onto Natsu's face. Slowly, she pulled her face closer to his. She closed her eyes, tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Before she could pull away Natsu returned it. He reached up, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Reluctantly they broke away.

"You're so weird Luce. Who cries when they kiss?" He joked softly.

"You're the one who kissed a dead girl." She chuckled. Natsu tightened his grip.

"You're not dead." He whispered. "You'll live on, in our hearts. Your heart hasn't stopped beating. I know because... because you stole mine."

"And you stole mine." She whispered. She placed her forehead against his, she could feel the afterlife's grip on her tighten. "Then your heart beats in me. Luce your heart hasn't stopped beating. You're not dead." He placed his hand over his chest for emphasis. Lucy grabbed his shoulders, placed a soft kiss on his forehead and released him. She started to drift upwards. "I loved you Natsu." She whispered. Natsu reached for her hand, but it was to late. She covered her mouth to control her sobs. "I Loved you in life and I always will love you, even in death." She brought her index fingers up and gave him the fairy tail sign. A tear fell from her celestial body to her earthbound one. It rolled down her cold, dead cheek.

Natsu gripped her hand tighter. "LUCY!" He cried out with no reply. He could feel her by his side, any more. She was gone. _'No'_ He thought as one of his own tears it her cheek and danced with the otherworldly one. He held tight to her hand. _'She's here, I'm never alone.'_ She was looking over him, he had her heart and she had his. They'd be together forever.

A faint light shone from their intertwined hands. The confused boy placed his other hand on the other side of Lucy's. His fairy tail mark started to shine as well. He brought their intertwined hands to his forehead and pleaded with the world. Atop of the rubble from earlier a seemingly young girl, with long pale hair closed her eyes and prayed to the one person who could help.

_"Do you love her?"_ An otherworldly voice asked telepathy.

_'Yes.'_ He thought.

_"Do you want her back?" _The feminine voice asked.

_'More than anything. I'll do anything. Please.'  
_

_"I have but one wish then."_ The voice said calmly._ "Take care of my child."  
_

"Always." He whispered into Lucy's hand. His fairy tail insignia stared to shine, the light from their hand intensified. There was a blinding light, which threatened to pull the two away from each other. _'I wont let go.' _He tightened his grip. A soft hand placed itself on Natsu's. He turned to see Lucy. She was tired, beaten, fatigued and magicly depleted, but she was alive.

"I thought I said that crying doesn't suit you." She said in hoarse whisper.

"Baka." He whispered, before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "I was really worried ya know." The two mages giggled in thanks for their reunion. Soon something caught Natsu's eye. On Lucy's cheek, barley noticeable unless you're close to her face, was some sort of tattoo. It was of two intertwined tears, one was slightly lighter than her skin, while the other was slightly darker than her soft flesh. "When did you get a tattoo?" He asked as he lightly poked the mark. Lucy giggled. "Ok, now who's the idiot." She chuckled.

"Umm... Still you."

"Haha very funny. Now come on, we've got to regroup." Lucy pushed the fire mage slightly.

"Aye sir" He replied as he pulled her up. "Oh, and Luce."

"Wha-" The newly-resurrected girl was interrupted by a pair of warm lips on her own.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yo! So here's a NaLu oneshot... did I do well? Anyway "Mr cursey" isn't here because the basis of this oneshot is What if he couldn't get to it/What if it wasn't there. **

**Also you know I 'signed off' last chapter as Sam? Well when one of my friends read it...  
**

**"You put Sam instead of Sammy."  
**

**"What if I wanted to put Sam?"  
**

**"I see what you did there."  
**

**"I see what I did there as well."  
**

**AnyWHOOO chapter 8 of Gate of the glass key will be up soon... stay tuned ;)  
**

**Gihi  
**


End file.
